


Флэшфорвард

by gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018.Примечание: присутствует камео детектива Сасаямы из мини-сериала "Tajuu jinkaku tantei saiko"





	Флэшфорвард

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018.  
> Примечание: присутствует камео детектива Сасаямы из мини-сериала "Tajuu jinkaku tantei saiko"

Барри Аллен проснулся в гостинице "Дюма-отец" за десять минут до начала конференции. Секундная стрелка настенных часов дернулась и застыла; он встал, неторопливо потянулся, размышляя о привычках и привязанности, вот, как-то раз Джо рассказывал про одного придурка, который в свободное от похмелья время очень любил дрессировать и натаскивать своего сеттера, и однажды – кто знает, о чем он думал в этот момент – кинул мячик в окно двенадцатого этажа. А собака взяла и прыгнула. А через полгода парня уже принимали в участке – так расстроился из-за того, что жена припрятала деньги на выпивку, что проломил ей череп тостером. Интересно, Джо встревожился бы, если бы Барри опоздал на конференцию? Ведь Флэш никогда не опаздывает. Барри сплюнул зубную пасту, прополоскал рот и умылся.  
Секундная стрелка осторожно скользнула на одно деление. Теперь бросить полотенце в корзину, одеться, выйти из номера – администратор отвернулась, заболтавшись по телефону. Когда она услышала стук упавшего на стойку ключа, Барри уже стоял у Центрального отдела полиции. Без восьми минут девять.  
– Опять проспал, – Джо вынырнул из официально-серой толпы, сияя изумрудной зеленью костюма и яркими брызгами узора на галстуке, в шляпе блюзмена, тайком пробравшегося в Готэм прямиком из Луизианы начала прошлого века. Посмотрел сурово и подозрительно: сразу вспомнилась та фотография красивой смеющейся женщины, которую Барри с Айрис, еще детьми, нашли у Джо в комнате, когда играли в сыщиков, – и исследовали важную улику так тщательно, что от нее остались только клочки. Хотя нет, тогда было страшновато.  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил Барри .  
– С того, что ты раньше времени пришел. Пойдем, сынок, они пригласили выступить какого-то японского коллегу. Небось, расскажет нам, как ниндзи грабят самураев, или что там еще. Сумасшедший Готэм! Видел, у них в центре города психушка?  
Джо вздохнул с печальным недоумением и начал подниматься по лестнице. У самых ворот их догнал Эдди – как обычно, хоть на рекламный плакат.  
– Проспал, – сообщил. – Видели, у Айрис в блоге обновление? "По следам Флэша", часть третья. Привет, напарник. Барри, как жизнь?  
– Привет, напарник, – сделав постное лицо, ответил Джо. Он все еще не мог принять, что Айрис встречается с Эдди, и не знал, как выразить свое отношение, чтобы Айрис в тот же день не съехала из дома на съемную квартиру.  
А то и прямо к Эдди. Кошмар.  
– Жизнь удалась, – ответил Барри. – Какой-то японец прочитает нам лекцию про хентай. Ты взволнован?  
– Как перед первым свиданием, – подмигнул Эдди. Джо ощутимо приуныл. Эдди сделал серьезное лицо и на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
– Не какой-то японец, – поправили за спиной. – А детектив Тоору Сасаяма из полицейского управления Токио.  
Барри повернулся. Незнакомец поправил очки, улыбнулся с энтузиазмом выпускника какого-нибудь бизнес-тренинга для домохозяек и продолжил:  
– Лекция, к сведению, будет про так называемого "Садовода", – местный японский маньяк, который выращивал орхидеи в головах жертв, а потом закапывал головы в городских парках цветочками наружу. Весьма любопытный способ культивации. Я просто читал буклет с расписанием. А вы – Джозеф Уэст, Эдвард Тоун и, конечно, мой коллега Бартоломью Аллен. Выглядите как одна большая семья с кучей нерешенных проблем. В Централ-сити такие интересные нравы.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Потом Джо откашлялся и ответил:  
– В некотором роде да. А вы, собственно...  
– Наш криминалист, Эд Нигма, – детектив в сером костюме отодвинул говорящего и протянул руку. – А я – Джим Гордон. Добро пожаловать в Готэм, через пять минут начнут запускать. Не представляю, что они там делают. Гирлянды развешивают?  
– Слышал о вас, – Джо с видимым облегчением пожал протянутую руку. – Дело с воздушными шарами, да?  
На большом экране над входом появилась заставка новостей, которая тут же сменилась кадрами большого светлого здания и бегущей строкой:  
"Доктор Харрисон Уэллс решил навестить Готэмский филиал С.Т.А.Р. Лабс! Ждем технического прорыва – или экологической катастрофы?!"  
Здание сменилось фигурой Уэллса: он говорил что-то седому худощавому человеку, а тот кивал, слегка наклонившись к креслу, и видно было, Уэллс опять делает что обычно: очаровывает людей, дарит новый шанс, возможность стать чем-то другим. Кем-то другим.  
Еще было видно, что он устал. Камера вытащила наружу возрастные морщины, усилия и одиночество, долгое движение вверх – и головокружительное падение, увлеченность делом – и часы, оторванные от сна. А может, это было заметно только Барри?  
А может, хватит пялиться?  
А может, полицейского эксперта просто заинтересовали новости? Повторение Взрыва – тут кто угодно заинтересуется.  
Так что Барри глядел на экран и надеялся, что по его лицу сейчас ничего не заметно. Потому что, не соберись Харрисон Уэллс в Готэм, он бы тоже не вызвался ехать на конференцию вместе с Джо. Потому что, случись все по-другому, Барри бы жил себе спокойно, сосредоточился бы на спасении людей и защите Централ-сити, может, мечтал бы об Айрис, но искал себе девушку, которая бы не видела в нем исключительно брата; потому что Уэллс, повернувшийся к репортеру со своей сдержанной, мягкой улыбкой, смотрел, казалось, только на Барри, и от этого сердце падало куда-то вниз, а член, наоборот, поднимался. На пересечении траекторий они столкнутся, серьезно сказал себе Барри, пытаясь стряхнуть вязкое чувство обожания.  
Но как же с ним было сложно, даже не верилось, что с кем-то может быть сложнее, чем с Айрис. Хорошо, хоть Джо не догадывается.  
– Одного не понимаю, – самодовольным голосом произнес над ухом готэмский криминалист, как же его, Эд Нигма? – Зачем этот доктор Уэллс притворяется парализованным? Но обязательно пойму.  
– Он не притворяется, – ответил Барри. – Мы знакомы, я бы заметил.  
И уточнил про себя: мы очень близко знакомы.  
Харрисон Уэллс не любит говорить о себе и любит "Назад в будущее", его терпение почти безгранично – но Барри уже успел убедиться в существовании этого "почти"; он самый умный человек из всех, кого только знал Барри, – и самый добрый, а если закрыть глаза, то в темноте, из мыслей и воспоминаний, появится его лицо. Эмоции – не самый точный инструмент для оценки людей, но если бы Харрисон Уэллс притворялся парализованным, то тогда, месяц назад, он бы все-таки не выдержал. Встал бы и прибил креслом-каталкой. Флэш там, не Флэш.  
– Очевидно же, что притворяется, – раздраженно повысил голос Нигма. – Причем очевидно для любого человека с интеллектом чуть выше среднего по штату Нью-Джерси. И вообще он пришелец из будущего.  
Детектив Гордон закатил глаза.  
– Кстати, Эд, тебя искал Якобсон по поводу результатов экспертизы. Спрашивал, с чего ты взял, что убийца – фермер-мормон, который увлекается таксидермией. Какого чёрта ты вообще оставляешь заметки на рабочих отчетах?  
Двери зала открылись, и Гордон мотнул головой, глядя на Барри: "Спасайтесь", – продолжая внимательно слушать Нигму.  
– Потому что наши детективы – из тех школьников, которых спасут только шпаргалки. Да, кстати, детектив Уэст...  
Джо, который уже почти ушел, обернулся с нескрываемой грустью.  
– У вас прекрасный, стильный костюм, – сказал Нигма. – Такой зеленый. Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я тоже себе такой пошью.  
Да нет же, подумал Барри, шагая в зал в толпе полицейских. Уэллс не притворяется. Я бы заметил. Да и зачем ему, и он бы просто не стал. Это было бы подло по отношению к ребятам, к Кейтлин и Циско.  
Но слова странноватого готэмского коллеги, его убежденность поселили в Барри – не сомнение даже, а непонятную сосущую тревогу. Если подумать, что он знал о Харрисоне Уэллсе?  
Вы не умеете сдаваться, мистер Аллен, сказал Уэллс, улыбаясь так же мягко и обворожительно, глядя все так же цепко и холодно. Хорошее качество для героя, но знаешь, потрать ты хотя бы половину этих усилий – и твоя Айрис уже давно была бы твоя.  
Его удар пришелся мимо цели, и они оба это понимали.  
На сцене какой-то пожилой японец (да, детектив Сасаяма из Токио) проверял звук микрофона. Ичи, ни, сан, си, го, даже без знания японского скажешь, что это счет. Или, в крайнем случае, алфавит. Ассистент, молодой круглолицый парень, присев на корточки, суетился над открытой сумкой, что-то перебирал внутри. Потом разогнулся, начал настраивать проектор, стоящий перед столом. На экране появилось изображение столешницы.  
– Доброго дня всем коллегам! – сказал детектив Сасаяма почти без акцента. – Удивительные вещи иногда происходят в жизни, просто удивительные. Вот, к примеру, совсем недавно. Шел я со своей дорогой женой в парк аттракционов; она ведь, знаете, – на круглом лице появилась хитрая улыбка, – в этом году только закончила школу, да я же счастливчик!  
Ассистент тут же нажал на кнопку плеера, и музыка громыхнула на весь зал торжествующим "тада-ам".  
Сзади кто-то хохотнул, потом недовольно зашумели.  
– С маленькой женой! – повторил японец, подпрыгнув в танцевальном па. – И вдруг вижу, на цветочной клумбе под вишней появилась прекрасная орхидея.  
Барри достал телефон из кармана, взглянул на экран. Ни одного пропущенного. Ни одного сообщения. Наверное, Джо потащит его на экскурсию по криминальному Готэму, – говорил, кто-то из местных коллег обещал им все показать. Может , они даже пройдут мимо С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
– ...хранил обездвиженных жертв у себя дома, – продолжал Сасаяма. – Примерно так.  
Ассистент достал из сумки фигурку и поставил ее на стол. Фигурка была из белого пластика, связанная голая девушка с кляпом во рту, сидящая на коленях. Голова немного опущена вперед.  
– Пригласив новую жертву в гости, Садовод усыплял ее клофелином, а потом, отпилив верхнюю часть черепа...  
Сасаяма дирижерским жестом взмахнул руками, и ассистент, ловко сняв верх головы фигурки, высверлил в миниатюрном мозге дыру, а потом воткнул туда искусно сделанный куст орхидеи. Полил из маленькой леечки.  
Потоки воды, огромные на экране, струились по пластиковым изгибам, стекая на столешницу.  
– В процессе маньяк поддерживал жизненные функции жертв капельницами с питательным раствором, заботился о них, разговаривал...  
Задние ряды снова неодобрительно зашумели: ассистент, продолжая поливать фигурку, нажал на ее спину, и из высокой аккуратной груди выдвинулись непропорционально большие соски.  
– И кхем, э-э... да, возможно, – сказал Сасаяма. – Ах ты извращенец, сейчас получишь у меня микрофоном по яйцам! Это лекция, кретин, лекция! Эм-м, о чем это я, поддерживал жизненные функции. А когда орхидея расцветала, он отрезал жертве голову и высаживал в парке. Примерно так.  
Он выразительно поднял палец; покосился на ассистента, скрючившегося за столом и прикрывшего голову руками, и повторил еще громче:  
– Примерно так!  
Тот разогнулся. Придерживая фигурку, отрезал ей голову канцелярским ножиком и аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить орхидею, воткнул до уровня глаз в квадратное блюдо с песком. Обезглавленное тело завалилось набок.  
– Утром в парке аттракционов моя милая маленькая жена увидела цветок, прекрасный как наша любовь, и...  
Вдруг пискнул телефон – пришло сообщение:  
"В С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Быстро".  
Наконец-то. Сердце екнуло и заколотилось. Барри наклонился к Джо, с интересом, казалось, слушавшему историю про маньяка, шепнул на ухо:  
– Я скоро вернусь. Прикрой меня, если что.  
И встал, не дожидаясь ответа. Уже у выхода, оглянувшись, он заметил, что еще несколько человек поднялись со своих мест, пряча телефоны, в их числе был детектив Гордон. Что произошло? – мелькнуло в голове, опережая быстрые – но все-таки слишком медленные – человеческие шаги. Экологическая катастрофа? Еще один выброс темной материи? Теперь ему придется эвакуировать весь Готэм? Барри вышел из полицейского отделения, завернул в проулок и с облегчением рванул с места. Он знал координаты лаборатории – успел выучить их по дороге из Централ-сити. На всякий случай – на любой всякий случай. Остановился перед высоким зданием с аббревиатурой на фасаде, шагнул в разъехавшиеся створки стеклянной двери.  
И замер.  
Это накатило внезапно. Последняя встреча была чрезмерной для обоих; общее дело – старый добрый цемент – заставило Уэллса вызвать Флэша, но одно дело – смотреть на него с экрана, сорваться за ним в Готэм, а другое – встретиться лицом к лицу. Оцепенение – реакция на неизвестность. Барри смотрел, как с тихим жужжанием мотора приближается инвалидная коляска (зачем он притворяется – да нет, ну нет же) – и не мог сдвинуться с места, совсем как тот маленький мальчик, на глазах которого человек в желтых молниях убивал его маму. Может, именно поэтому взрыв пробудил в нем силу скорости.  
Нет. Не поэтому. Потому что он всегда защищал слабых, потому что он ввязывался даже в самые безнадежные драки, потому что его так воспитали, потому что папа – несправедливо осужденный за убийство мамы – до сих пор верил в него. Потому что Джо ему поверил и снова поднял папино дело. Потому что Айрис искала Флэша, пытаясь доказать всем, что Барри не сумасшедший выдумщик.  
– Барри.  
Звук голоса выбил его из оцепенения.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Барри, шагая вперед. Уэллс развернул коляску на месте, бросил через плечо:  
– Пойдем, потом познакомишься с ребятами.  
Оставалось только догонять.  
– Я же говорил, мне нужно было взять костюм, – сказал Барри, поравнявшись с коляской. – Мы теряем время. Что случилось?  
И он знал, как поступил бы месяц назад, – рванул бы прямо из полицейского участка в самую гущу событий, не считаясь с чужими запретами, требованиями и просьбами. Он всегда знал, как поступать правильно, потому что его так воспитали. Уэллс изменил его. Барри стал сильнее, но что-то в нем надломилось.  
Некоторые люди, когда ломаются, починке уже не подлежат, – вспомнил он голос того, прежнего, Харрисона Уэллса, который вызывал в нем только уважение и легкую неприязнь.  
– Мистер Аллен, – Уэллс нажал на кнопку лифта, спокойно и скучно продолжил. – У вас уникальная способность и огромный потенциал.  
Дверцы распахнулись, коляска вкатилась внутрь. Барри шагнул следом, не отрывая взгляда от чужих губ. От желания поцеловать трясло. Или – от облегчения?  
– Но вам стоит немного больше доверять людям, с которыми, раз уж так получилось, вы работаете в команде и которые заботятся только о том, чтобы вас защитить.  
Уэллс снял очки. Потер глаза, повернулся:  
– Успокойся и соберись. Пожалуйста.  
Он взял Барри за руку, сжал пальцы. Невинный ободряющий жест. Успокойся и соберись, тебя ждет работа. Но в чужом взгляде темнела жажда. Но подушечка большого пальца сдвинулась на пульсе, поглаживая – не успокаивая, нет. Сердце оборвалось. И время замерло, в остановившемся лифте Барри наклонился, поцеловал неподвижные губы.  
Я тебя так люблю.  
На плечи надавила невидимая тяжесть: лифт снова пошел вниз. Барри выдохнул, прижал ладони к пылающим щекам.  
– Сейчас-то что? – спросил Уэллс, надевая очки.  
– Я тебя поцеловал,– ответил Барри. Уэллс покачал головой, недоверчиво и неодобрительно.  
– Барри, соберись, наконец.  
Хорошо хоть не "мистер Аллен".

В нижнем помещении Барри быстро – за почти несуществующую долю секунды – переоделся в костюм и встал перед Уэлсом, ожидая инструкций. Южный мост поврежден, вероятнее всего, метой с неизученными свойствами, множество аварий, жертв с каждой минутой становится все больше. Рядом с лифтом – лестница. Беги, Барри. Готэм ложился под ноги, голос Уэллса звучал в ушах, приглушенный гарнитурой: налево до перекрестка, теперь прямо, башня Уэйна остается по правую руку, видишь мост?  
– Вижу.  
На мгновение Барри показалось, что вместо него здесь находится гоночный дрон, пустой, оживший костюм Флэша, управляемый пилотом дистанционно. Что сам он застрял в лаборатории, в лифте с чертовым Уэллсом и его двойными сигналами. А тут – гнулись железные балки и опоры, дорожное полотно крошилось как сухое печенье, проседая вниз, и автомобили скатывались один на другой со страшным скрежетом, заглушавшим крики. Сейчас.  
Время остановилось.  
Когда все выжившие оказались вдали от моста, в безопасном месте, гарнитура снова ожила:  
– Ну что, видишь мету?  
Барри пригляделся: под мостом, надорванным и изогнутым крутой дугой, копошилось что-то бледно-серое. Небольшое, обычных человеческих размеров. Больше всего существо напоминало толстого зомби из ужастиков Б-класса – сходство довершала черная пулевая рана вместо правого глаза, полускрытая полями мокрой шляпы. Судя по форме выходного отверстия, стреляли в затылок, крупным калибром.  
– Вижу, – ответил Барри. – Но я не уверен, что… Нужно подобраться ближе.  
– Не нужно. – Уэллс помолчал и продолжил: – Это дела готэмцев, они разберутся сами. Ты всех вытащил?  
Барри кивнул, будто Уэллс мог его видеть.  
– Тогда возвращайся ко мне, – шепнул голос в наушнике.  
Возвращайся ко мне. Готэм пронесся мимо серой лентой, датчик дверей не успел среагировать – сквозь стекло, мимо неподвижных фигур, к раскрытым дверцам лифта. Барри снял маску-капюшон, глядя в зеркальную панель – на чужое, взволнованное, потерянное лицо. Вдохнул, выдохнул. Лифт опускался ужасно медленно, но стук сердца успокаивался, мысли замедлялись, будто время возвращало его себе. На мгновение накатила слабость – все сдвинулось и поплыло, и Барри привалился к стене лифта, закрыв глаза, прогоняя дурноту. А когда все прошло и за спиной закрылся лифт, Уэллс снял гарнитуру и восхищенно улыбнулся:  
– Как обычно великолепен. Просто для сведения, на обратном пути ты побил свой рекорд.  
– Мотивация, – пожал плечами Барри.  
– Мотивация – это хорошо. Повернись направо, видишь холодильник? Тебе нужно поесть.  
А. Вот что это было за неприятное чувство, – нужно поесть. Он забыл.  
Я тебя так люблю, подумал Барри. И ты отлично об этом знаешь. И ты отлично пользуешься этим, чтобы я бил свои же рекорды. Быстрее, еще быстрее, пока не догонишь идеального Флэша из фантазий доктора Уэллса. Куда ты бросишь мячик в следующий раз?  
Тянущее чувство голода не отступало, но слабость прошла. Барри положил недоеденный протеиновый батончик в фольге с фирменным лого на кучку пустых смятых оберток.  
– Вы в порядке, мистер Аллен? – неодобрительно спросил Уэллс.  
– В полном, доктор Уэллс.

Похоже, в любом городе, а может, в любом из миров (если другие миры, конечно, существовали) С.Т.А.Р. Лабс оставался неизменной константой, магнитом для фриков. Бритый налысо парень в растянутом свитере стрелял из чего-то, напоминающего фен, по летающим тарелкам. Время от времени, судя по тому, что тарелки не взрывались, а падали, он промахивался – и по ряби воздуха становилось понятно, что он сшибает тарелки в невидимом кубе. Темноволосая девчонка лет шестнадцати оседлала ногу полуразобранного гигантского робота и ковырялась в его внутренностях. Бородатый рыжий мужик снял виртуальный шлем и, прокрутившись на кресле, хмуро спросил Уэллса:  
– Ботаника, значит?  
– Полагаете, возиться с растениями унизительно? – весело прищурился Уэллс. Пальцы сжались на подлокотниках, и Барри показалось – вот-вот встанет. Он много раз видел Уэллса таким увлеченным, но никогда – таким искренне расслабленным, как будто Готэмский филиал был его любимым хобби.  
– Растения – оружие будущего, – ухмыльнулся рыжий мужик. – Допустим, металлоискатели не сработают на триффидах. О, кстати, вы знали, что наш будущий босс – фанат Уиндема? У него даже есть издание пятьдесят первого года, то самое, с желтой обложкой. Три экземпляра: один – в коллекцию, другой – читать, а третий – запасной.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
Мужик протянул ему шлем:  
– Сталкерим помаленьку. Тупик Дэниелса, дом шестьдесят пять, сканировать.  
Уэллс подкатился ближе, надел шлем и удивленно присвистнул:  
– Ого, и правда. Надо же, какой прекрасный мышецвет, то есть – какой отвратительный. Что, “Большого Брата” доделал?  
– Ну-у, не совсем, – мужик вздохнул, сделал паузу и, избегая укоризненного взгляда, продолжил: – Так, спутник вскрыл. Еще две недели, и все будет готово. Может, раньше!  
– Какая жалость, что полковник Смит придет за ним через неделю, – вздохнул Уэллс. – Наверное, неудобно будет работать с каким-нибудь нервным капралом Мазафакером за спиной.  
– Я, наверное, пойду, – сказал Барри.  
Уэллс не обернулся; обернулись остальные.  
– А ты... – парень с феном шагнул за границу куба, продавливая рябящий воздух. – Ты еще кто? Погоди, молчи, дай угадаю.  
Он прикрыл глаза: на лице появилось очень знакомое выражение Циско, придумывающего прозвище очередному злодею.  
– Стилист, – бросила девчонка, смерив его взглядом.  
– Террорист, – подмигнул рыжий мужик. – Спаситель мой.  
– Заткнитесь все! – парень с феном выдохнул и сообщил: – Журналист. Давно пора.  
– Криминалист, – ответил Барри. – Я из...  
– Эй, Энн! – раздался голос из робота. – Ты там что, пожрать свалила? Дай ключ на тридцать два!  
– Я из Централ-сити, из полиции, меня зовут Барри Аллен, – неловко закончил Барри.  
Повернувшийся Уэллс только что не смеялся – по крайней мере, искренне пытался, пряча смех за кулаком.  
– Ух ты! – из робота высунулась голова в маске. – Небось, Флэша видел? А вблизи рассматривал? Он правда такой охуенный?  
– Да его разве рассмотришь толком, – пожал плечами Барри. – Вечно бегает то туда, то сюда. Я пойду.  
Он посмотрел на Уэллса, тот согласно и, казалось, даже с облегчением кивнул.  
Наконец-то дошло, мистер Аллен?  
Да нет, доктор Харрисон Уэллс, не дошло.  
Потому что ты ты расслаблен и увлечен – потому что никто здесь не Флэш, и ты не выглядишь одержимым, а твое терпение кажется бесконечным и неисчерпаемым.

– Как дела? – спросил Джо. – Так непривычно просто сидеть и ждать. Все хорошо?  
– Все отлично, – ответил Барри, – всех вытащил, правда, мост развалился, но это не я!  
Джо скептически поднял бровь.  
– У них тут свои мета-люди, – уверил его Барри. – Чудовища, порождения болот. Этот вот – типичный зомби из "Ходячих мертвецов", только выполз из местной мафии. В шляпе такой.  
Он пошевелил пальцами над головой.  
– Как у тебя, только поля побольше и еще более старомодная.  
– Разумеется, я же не зомби, – ответил Джо. – Сынок, для человека, который в свои годы одевается как подросток из нью-джерсийского колледжа, ты слишком много думаешь о моде.  
– В местном отделении С.Т.А.Р. Лабс меня назвали стилистом, – вздохнул Барри. – У меня есть право препарировать твою шляпу.  
– Только если ее найдут на месте преступления.  
Да, понемногу отпускало.  
Джо выглядел осуждающим и скорбно шевелил бровями, Джо привычно беспокоился о дочери, Джо удивлялся: в Готэме все ходят без зонтов. Джо требовал: чтобы никаких интервью для Айрис! И тут же вскидывался: где еще черти носят чертова Эдди Тоуна, вдруг с ним что-то случилось, и как ей об этом сказать. Джо столько тревожился, что собственные переживания отступали на задний план.  
И делал он это совершенно сознательно.  
– Я, конечно, тебе не отец, но...  
– Но что?  
– Но мы сидим тут уже полчаса, а ты не ешь.  
Не ешь. Барри посмотрел на тарелку с остывшей едой. Поднял взгляд:  
– Не хочу. Доктор Уэллс напихал в меня суперпитательных батончиков.  
– Сынок, – серьезно сказал Джо, этот мистер Неотец, этот детектив Жизненный Опыт. – Ты не ешь не как сытый человек, а как влюбленный сопляк. И – нет, молчи, – я хочу с тобой об этом поговорить.  
О, тут еще была кола. Барри взял стакан. Все было в тумане, в вязком гулком тумане. Бодрость обманывала, ясность казалась мнимой величиной. Он терял время, но было слишком рано для вечернего визита к Уэллсу.  
Это нужно прекращать, нужно прекращать, нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Барри встал из-за стола, прошелся вдоль зала. Поправил покосившуюся салфетку; поймал графин с лимонадом, соскользнувший с подноса официантки, и поставил его рядом на стол. Вынул телефон из руки воришки, застывшего в дверях, и положил на стойку администратора.  
Он мог бы вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Сталкерить помаленьку.  
Барри сел за стол и моргнул.  
– Похоже, у Айрис с Эдди все наладилось, – сказал Джо. – И похоже, что она счастлива, да и Эдди – хороший парень. Но мне было бы спокойнее, работай он библиотекарем. Знаешь, что общее у полицейских и портовых шлюх?  
Барри покачал головой.  
– Зона риска. Но дело даже не в этом, Барри, я же вижу, как ты смотришь на Айрис. Ты ее любишь, я угадал?  
– Да, но я тоже в зоне риска, – неопределенно пожал плечами Барри. Я тоже в ней, совсем как та собака. А на мячике нарисован идеальный Флэш.  
– И я желаю вам двоим счастья, – ответил Джо. – Иногда она тоже так на тебя смотрит, будто не хочет признавать свои настоящие чувства. А ты – извини, конечно – но, когда дело доходит до Айрис, ведешь себя как слабовольный щенок. Барри, я же знаю, что ты не умеешь сдаваться.  
"Хорошее качество для героя, – эхом прозвучал в голове голос Уэллса. – Но знаешь..."  
Барри вздохнул. Как там Уэллс, интересно? Хотелось вернуться. Даже если бы вокруг были все эти посторонние. Даже если бы "мистер Аллен". Он покосился на телефон на столе.  
– Ты точно не хочешь есть? – спросил Джо.  
– Ага. А где Эдди?  
– Пошел искать подарок для Айрис. Она тебе не писала?  
Барри покачал головой.  
“Прорыв или метапокалипсис?; – прозвучал с потолка серьезный, обеспокоенный голос диктора. Новости продолжали размножаться повторением – копии копий копий, менялись только кадры с Уэллсом. Хотелось вернуться, но Барри оставался на месте: упрямая иголка, сопротивляющаяся магниту. Вспомнился готэмский криминалист и его шизофреническая уверенность. У Уэллса нет ни одной причины прикидываться парализованным. И он хочет Барри добра, иначе ему достаточно было один раз промедлить. Всего один раз потерять концентрацию, не выложиться полностью, на мгновение отвести взгляд от Барри. То есть от будущего Флэша. Существа или образа, которым он был одержим. Значит, нужно стать его Флэшем, верно? Так просто и понятно. И немного грустно.  
Он снова посмотрел в телефон.  
– Она напишет, – сказал Джо и, утешая, похлопал Барри по плечу. – Со временем все образуется, сынок. И знаешь, я уверен, твоя любовь никуда от тебя не убежит. Вы обязательно поженитесь, уж поверь своему старику.  
– Не думаю, – ответил Барри.

Что не убежит – это была чистая правда.  
Уэллс никогда не избегал встреч. Барри никогда не сбегал в процессе. А так же не топтался перед дверью, не считал до десяти, прежде чем постучать, – тем более, они всегда договаривались заранее. Так что он толкнул дверь – и она открылась.  
– На двадцать минут позже, чем я думал, – сказал Уэллс.  
– Ты ждал?  
– Конечно, Барри.  
Он улыбнулся и развернулся на коляске от двери к комнате, не отводя взгляда.  
– Проходи, раздевайся.  
– Совсем? – спросил Барри. Что ты несешь. А что такого-то. Совсем или постепенно? Сразу или потом? Быстро или медленно?  
Он изучал лицо Уэллса, движения Уэллса, его реакцию. Искал правильный путь или последовательность.  
– Господи, как хочешь, – ответил Уэллс. Он выглядел странно: более открытым, непривычно уязвимым, смущенным, немного растерянным, – но это вселяло неуверенность вместо надежды.  
Потому что он выглядел настоящим.  
– Знаешь, – медленно сказал Барри, снимая пальто и вешая его на крючок. – Если ты, конечно, не против, воспользуюсь тем твоим предложением насчет тысячеградусного спиртного.  
– Только сейчас? – рассеянно переспросил Уэллс, двигаясь в спальню. – Да, конечно, как скажешь. Сейчас принесу.  
Пробирка оказалась под рукой: запечатанная, но не предназначенная для длительного хранения. Он настолько хорошо понимал, что происходит с Барри? Или каждый раз – на всякий случай – запасался пробиркой для своего ручного Флэша? Или... Спиртное обожгло язык и гортань, прокатилось по желудку, рассеивая жар. Развязало язык, и расслабило пальцы.  
– Давай сыграем в романтическое свидание, – сказал Барри. – Ты же не против? Романтического свидания у нас еще не было.  
Немного кружилась голова, но все стало таким неважным и простым. Никаких волнений, никакого расчета. Я тебя люблю. Я так тебя люблю, о господи, просто будь со мной – как можешь. Над головой кружился потолок, замедляя бег, но это ничему не мешало, ни подойти к кровати ровным шагом, ни начать расстегивать пуговицы, потягиваясь в истоме предвкушения. Руки скользили по бокам и животу, задирая полы рубашки.  
– А я еще хочу сказать, я тебя люблю. Но ты и так знаешь.  
– Да, знаю, – ответил Уэллс. – Ты не даешь ни шанса об этом забыть.  
Он оперся ладонью на подлокотник, потянулся к графину с выпивкой – обычной, человеческой. Около сорока градусов. Налил жидкость в стакан – неторопливо, отмеряя пару пальцев от толстого дна.  
– Может, снимешь ее уже? – спросил он, и Барри обнаружил, что комкает край расстегнутой рубашки, совершенно трезвый и несчастный. Тысячеградусное пойло отпустило. Чертов метаболизм.  
– Барри.  
– А? – он быстро стащил рубашку, скомкав, бросил ее куда-то вбок; передернул плечами: в комнате было прохладно.  
– Мало что выглядит настолько асексуально, как студент на экзамене, – Уэллс вздохнул. – Закрой глаза. Расстегни ремень. Не торопись.  
Его голос подхватил и повел, знакомый и возбуждающий до дрожи в коленях. Щелкнула пряжка ремня, он потянул вниз язычок молнии и вверх – поглаживая член, выпирающий под трусами. Запрокинул голову.  
– Мой удивительный мальчик, – шепот был как прикосновение к сердцу, и захотелось открыть глаза, хотя бы немного приоткрыть – но тогда бы Барри вернулся в неловкую реальность, в которой Уэллс скучающе потягивал выпивку и рассеянно поглядывал на часы, продолжая ебать его голосом. Как извращенный гибрид проститутки и школьного психолога. Так что оставалось держать веки плотно сжатыми, гладить член через белье и представлять, как Уэллс обводит пальцем край стакана, напрочь забыв про выпивку, как у него учащается дыхание и темнеют глаза. Теперь направо, после поворота начинается прямая трасса. Сейчас начинаешь ускоряться до одного маха. Постарайся уложиться в сто секунд, дальше, боюсь, ты рискуешь упасть в голодный обморок к ногам нашей беглянки. Беги, Барри. Вот что было в этих моментах: Уэллс концентрировался на нем полностью, весь остальной мир словно исчезал.  
– Теперь снимай штаны.  
– Классно, – коротко рассмеялся Барри, подцепляя большими пальцами пояс штанов вместе с трусами. Потянул вниз. – Не хватает гарнитуры и костюма Флэша. Тебе тоже?  
– Я думал, мы закончили с ролевыми играми, – в голосе Уэллса дрогнуло веселье, и легко было представить, как он подается вперед, безотчетно прикусив губу.  
Барри сел на кровать, широко расставив ноги. Погладил мошонку, сжал член у основания. Мысли не уходили, но и не мешали – напротив, делали возбуждение более острым. Месяц назад Уэллс с порога послал его нахуй.  
Но Барри изменил его. Уэллс оставался таким же совершенным, но что-то в нем надломилось.  
Он больше не пытался переубедить Барри. И не приглашал для него парней по вызову (до неприятного похожих на Уэллса – да какого черта, что-то в этом все-таки было). И не использовал костюм Флэша не по назначению (Циско пол-вечера сокрушенно молчал, а потом сказал, что у Барри, несомненно, есть яйца, но нет мозгов – это же надо было додуматься уговорить Уэллса, чтобы тот сделал из костюма секс-игрушку). Он постепенно сдавался, привязывался, приближался к Барри шаг за шагом. Забавно, что самый быстрый человек в мире вынужден быть самым терпеливым – даже когда это почти невозможно.  
– Как тебе? – спросил он, начиная дрочить. – Нравится на меня смотреть? Не надоело просто смотреть?  
Поверх его руки, сжимающей член, внезапно легла чужая; Барри распахнул глаза и задохнулся, встретившись взглядом с взглядом Уэллса – расфокусированным, обалдевшим, почти растерянным.  
– Если ты... – начал Барри и замолчал – потому что трудно говорить, когда тебя целуют с таким нетерпением, как будто Уэллс мечтал об этом даже дольше, чем он сам, – и это осознание взаимности было таким ошеломляющим что он толкнулся в кулак и кончил.  
– Барри, – губы коснулись угла рта, щеки. Так отчаянно и жадно, так невесомо. – Даже если мой план выгорит, я все равно не буду счастлив. И как мне теперь вернуть все как было?  
– Может, не надо? – едва слышно ответил Барри. Сердце дико стучало. Происходило что-то важное, наверное, он даже не догадывался, насколько.  
– Может, и не надо.  
Уэллс нащупал упавшие очки в углу кресла; надел. Посмотрел на свою руку, все еще сжимавшую член.  
– Сила скорости, все такое, – неловко усмехнулся Барри. – Это я от неожиданности.  
На последнем слове он запнулся; заметив кое-что действительно неожиданное – отчетливую выпуклость под брюками Уэллса, сдерживаемое, но заметное напряжение во всем его теле. Или показалось? Одного не понимаю, зачем этот доктор Уэллс притворяется парализованным? – этом отозвался в голове голос готэмского криминалиста. Ну нет, бывает же, что ноги не ходят, а член стоит. Это ни о чем не говорит. А может, он подержался за волшебную палочку Флэша и резко пошел на поправку. Ладно Барри – но Уэллс бы не стал обманывать ребят, которые остались с ним после взрыва, когда все остальные ушли. Не такой человек.  
Уэллс вытащил платок из кармана, вытер ладонь.  
А когда снова поднял глаза, в них было веселое, прохладное любопытство.  
– И что дальше?  
– Все, что захочешь, – без колебаний ответил Барри.  
– Уверен, что подумал? Все, что захочу? – переспросил Уэллс неожиданно строго. Но, противореча своей интонации, поднял руку и провел по нижней губе. Барри лизнул его палец, втянул в рот, лаская языком, замечая, как начинает туманиться серьезный взгляд Уэллса. Разве тебе можно хоть в чем-то отказать?  
– Иди спать.  
Он убрал руку.  
Барри недоверчиво улыбнулся, глядя вниз на недвусмысленно топорщащиеся брюки.  
– Спать? Ты издеваешься?  
Похоже, что да.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Мне говорили, ты опять проспал.  
– Какая разница, – раздраженно выдохнул Барри, – я же Флэш, я не опаздываю.  
– Тогда не опаздывай, Флэш. Завтра в десять.


End file.
